


For Daehyun, who believes in Reincarnation.

by bedeliarara



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedeliarara/pseuds/bedeliarara
Summary: "I want to be reborn as a wind" Yongguk once said in an interview.





	For Daehyun, who believes in Reincarnation.

Youngjae cannot have a child, he’d known quick from the doctors. His wife wept the first time she realized it and left him soon after, blaming herself, it was she who was unable to carry a child, he tried to convince her times and again that it was her he wants, not her womb, or their unborn, but it didn’t work. She’s a traditional woman, a side of her whom he never really explored, the divorce papers came and went and five months later, he’s a widower.

 

He’s thirty-six, Youngjae introduced them to a child, all four of them have been shocked by Youngjae’s decision to adopt, he’s an open minded man but… adopting a grown child?

 

13-year-old Baram sits next to his soon-to-be father in a café, eyes cast down, shy.

 

“What’s your name?” It was Daehyun who spoke first, and there’s a small smile on those thick lips, wet with saliva from nervousness. ‘Baram’ he spoke quietly; he had abandoned his old family name for it is nothing but a necessity to make him seem more normal.

 

 

A year later he’s Baram Yoo, 14, he looks… kind of like _him_. Daehyun was stunned at first, he didn’t recognize the resemblance until Baram leans over his birthday cake in the dark, and Daehyun can see the thick crease under his eyes, the beauty marks on his cheek and nose, and that smile, the gums that peeks from under that lips—

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They all shouted, Daehyun stuttered.

 

 

Daehyun confronts Youngjae when Baram turns 18, back from his stay at his boarding highschool, he looks Exactly like Him.

 

“Is that why you choose him?” His voice is shaky, unsure, he’s forty-one now and raising two daughters with a sickly wife is hard enough without having to have nightmares about an 18-year-old boy.

 

Youngjae seems unfazed, he continues cutting potatoes and carrots for dinner, Daehyun stops him, eyes him down and bite his lips.

 

It’s like they’re 20 again, back in the emergency room when the car crash happens, when Youngjae was there first, Youngjae got the news first.

 

Youngjae stares at him back, he’s still the same Youngjae, the same unshakable, hard-headed Youngjae.

 

“He wanted to be reborn as a wind.” Youngjae simply said, pushing Daehyun’s hand off of him. “He wants to be reborn, I simply found him.”

 

 

“Daehyun?”

They’re forty three, and Baram had left the room, caught by his own father, Daehyun sat there, in shock, his lips trembling, eyes wet with tears. “Wait.” Was Youngjae’s only words to him.


End file.
